Forever and Always
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: When Greg is involved in a shooting, what will the outcome be? Can he and Sara still have a life together? Or will his life come to a sad end?


**Readers,**

**I never write stories with unhappy endings. I don't now what drove me to this. I'm so sorry, guys! But I've been listening to this song nonstop, "Forever and Always" by Parachute, and I needed to make it into a songfic. So blame Parachute, for writing a sad song! **

**Kathyrene**

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

"C'mon, Greg, where are you?" She calls him one more time. He promised that he would take her out for some weird Norwegian rock concert. And even though she would never admit it, she was excited.

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

"No new messages. Where the hell are you, Gregory Sanders?" She wonders aloud. She wishes he was here. She needs one of his long, groundbreaking kisses. She's had a hard day, and misses him more than anything, even though it's only been a few hours since he left for his case. He promised to call her. He would never break a promise.

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

She dials Nick, sure he would know where Greg is. He doesn't, saying he's out in the field, working a homicide. But she knows that he calls her every hour while he's working. It used to annoy her. She loves it now. It's been 4 hours since his last call.

_No one's said they've seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

She picks up a book, glancing at the window every few seconds. Her phone starts to beep. It's Grissom.

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

Terror races through her body as she remembers her sweet Greg. Twisting her engagement ring, she remembers the way her kisses her, the way he laughs and smiles. The way her proposed to her.

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

She runs into the car and races to Desert Palms.

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

Her mind can't understand a word that Grissom or the nurses say. Shooting, critical condition, loss of blood. It sounds like they're underwater, everything muffled. She's so scared as they lead her into the room.

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

"Greg." She says.

"Sara, release the death grip on my hand. Hurts like hell." She smiles.

"Your going to be okay, right? Seriously, Greg. What about the wedding?" "Sara, I'm going to be fine. I will make myself okay. We have a lot of life to live. Kids to have, houses to buy. I will be fine."

"Promise?" He looks her straight in the eye.

"Promise."

"We should buy a house on the hill. Plenty of room for us, for kids we'll have. I want a little boy and girl." He smiles at her.

"No promises on the gender."

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

"I wish we'd had the wedding sooner." She says, and her eyes light up, the face she gets when she has a brilliant idea. She reales his hand and runs out of the room, grabbing a nurse, who smiles when she hears the plan.

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

The nurse runs of and gets a chaplain, telling every free doctor and nurse of the plan as she retrieves him. Sara runs to a room and tells the couple inside of her intentions. They smile and hand over their rings. She grabs Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and even Grissom, pulling them into greg's hospital room. The chaplain and a million doctors and nurses are inside.

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

"I love you, Greg Sanders. I have since my first day at the lab. This is something I should have done a long, long, long time ago."

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

The doctors laugh, Catherine wipes stray tears from her eyes, the nurses clap, Warrick grins at Nick, Grissom smiles.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

He finishes the last word of the vow, slips the ring on Sara's finger, kisses her, and then the machine flatlines. The smiles disappear into tears. Because those vows were Greg Sanders last words.


End file.
